


You know the drill, right?

by iamanidhwal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Boyfriend, Light Angst, M/M, Meet the Family, Only if you squint hard enough though, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamanidhwal/pseuds/iamanidhwal
Summary: "You know the drill, right?" Tsukishima ventures from the passenger seat.Kuroo forces down the ball of bile that seeks to escape from his throat, then flashes Tsukishima a smile that he hopes is reassuring. "'Course. Who am I if not the great Kuroo Tetsurou?"--Or, Kuroo and Tsukishima drive back to Sendai, and every mile closer makes them all the more anxious.(Originally a twitter ficlet)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	You know the drill, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am: alive.  
> Yes, I am: still writing.
> 
> I've just been more active on Twitter lately, with socmed AUs! Plus also I had to cram 81 pages of thesis in 2 months while I was in tears so yEAH THAT WAS FUN!
> 
> This short fic was based on a "give me a ship and an angsty line" prompt I did on Twitter, which is why there's no major paragraphs and it's more simple.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you wanna see more stuff, lol! ( @imanidhstwt )
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kuroo knows Tsukishima like the back of his hand.

He knows that the blonde isn't a morning person, and how he lets out a little grunt of exasperation when he has to go out of their shared apartment for early morning practice.

He knows that he likes his coffee with exactly one cream and five sugars, and the slightest change to his morning drink would spillover to a horrible mood for the rest of the day.

He knows when he's happy when he suddenly hums a small little tune to himself. Kuroo thinks that Tsukishima does it unconsciously, and he doesn't comment on it, but cherishes it all the same. Be it a satisfying block play in a professional game or a slice of strawberry shortcake Kuroo brings home as a surprise from time to time.

He knows when something's bothering him, in the way that he silently comes over to where Kuroo would be sat in front of the television, long legs folding in close as he curls up into a ball, patiently waiting for his boyfriend to encircle his arms around him after a long, tiring day.

And he knows when he's nervous when he gets the jitters. His leg bounces, his fingers drum incessantly on any surface he could find. Usually, it's Tsukishima's thigh. This time, it's the dashboard of their car.

"You know the drill, right?" Tsukishima ventures from the passenger seat.

Kuroo forces down the ball of bile that seeks to escape from his throat, then flashes Tsukishima a smile that he hopes is reassuring.

"'Course. Who am I if not the great Kuroo Tetsurou?" Tsukishima may have seen through his façade, that his smile is a bit lopsided at the edges to be entirely genuine, but he doesn't counter or argue against it.

He sighs and looks out of the window, where familiar houses and buildings zoom past. "I don't want to do this any more than you do, you know."

"I don't blame you," Kuroo says, sighing a little to try to ease the tension out of his chest. He drums his fingers at the steering wheel when they stop momentarily at a spotlight. "It's just... hard for me, too."

"I know," his boyfriend replies beside him, but leaves it at that.

The silence between them stretches, stifling and awkward and suffocating. Kuroo sighs once more and reaches across to cup his face with one hand, press a fleeting kiss to Tsukishima's lips.

"Just once more," Kuroo whispers. Tsukishima barely registers and reciprocates before the light turns green and Kuroo has to drive once more.

He sighs dejectedly. "I'll miss that."

"It's only for a week."

"I'll still miss it."

 _Me too_ , Kuroo thinks, as the GPS voice prompt directs them to the last street. They finally pull up the driveway to a stately looking house with the words 'Tsukishima' on the plate out in front of the gate. They already see Akiteru waiting and waving as their car arrives into view.

Once Kuroo is parked, Tsukishima takes his time to unbuckle his seat belt to stall from meeting his family. His mother is already being called out by his older brother from wherever she was inside.

A glint of gold catches Kuroo's eyes, and he holds onto Tsukishima's arm.

"Your ring," he prompts.

Tsukishima's eyes widen as he realizes, and takes off the gold band from his ring finger, looking pained as he does so. He pockets the ring in his breast pocket, then gives Kuroo an apologetic look before going out to greet his family first.

Kuroo sighs to himself and rests his forehead on the steering wheel to ground himself. _You know the drill, right?_ Tsukishima's words float around in his head as if on loop.

"Of course I do. We've been hiding this for ten years, after all," he mumbles to himself, before exiting the car and plastering a grin on his face.

Tsukishima's mother is delighted to see him. "Ahhh, my son said you helped him to drive back to Sendai. Thank you so much. And you are...?"

"Kuroo Tetsurou, ma'am," he says, and leans forward to take her hand in his in respect. His heart aches as he sees the ring on his finger, the matching set to Kei's, in full sight when his own boyfriend has to hide his.

But this was how it's always been, and this was how it always will be.

"You could say I'm just one of Kei's best friends."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some kudos and likes to feed this (attention-starving) author kasdjadkalk


End file.
